


Cellmates

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal has a visitor while in jail</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine under the name RiaRath101

Pt. 1

Zan had watched the Sherif leave the station and knew that he wasnt coming back tonight. He quietly made his way through the station. Reaching the guard, he easily put him into a deep sleep. He left his eyes open so the guard still appeared to be awake and on duty. Going into the jail, he stood in the shadows and watched Micheal. He licked his lips while thinking, Dis is gonna be fun. 

Micheal hung his head not wanting to look at the bars of the cell he was now stuck in thanks to his jackknife being found near the burnt bones of Pierce. He had to hope that Max would find away to get him out of this mess he was now in. 

Stepping out of the shadows, Zan walked over to the cell and placed his hand on the lock. His hand glowed red as he unlocked the cell. Sliding the cell open, he stepped inside and closed the door. 

Micheal heard the cell closed and looked up. He gasped in surprise when he saw someone who looked an awful lot like Max standing in the cell with him. 

"Iz sees ya got ya self arrested,"Zan said. 

Micheal raised his right eyebrow wondering what he wanted. 

"Iz figured dat Iz would show ya what happens ta pretty boys in jail"Zan said.

Micheal quickly stood up and advanced toward Zan with the intension of kicking his ass. 

Zan waved his hand and sent Micheal back to the cot with little effort almost like he was a feather. 

Micheal gasped in surprise when Zan sent him flying. He struggled while trying to move off his stomach only to discover he was pinned to the cot.

"Let me up"Micheal growled. 

"Iz said dat ya was gonna finds out what happens ta pretty boys,"Zan said while strutting across the cell in two strides to Micheal. Concentrating, he made their clothes melt away from their bodies. 

Micheal whimpered when he felt his clothes being removed. 

Climbing onto the cot, Zan spread Micheals legs with his knees and took his hardened c.ock into his hand. Covering Micheals body with his own body, he pressed the head of his hardened c.ock into Micheals tight virgin ass. 

Micheal whimpered knowing he couldnt escape. 

Zan thrust his hips forward forcing Micheal to take his c.ock. 

Micheal grunted and whimpered as Zans large hard c.ock filled his ass. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out of Micheals tight ass making his head brush against his g-spot. He moaned in pleasure as Micheals body responded to him and clamped around his hardened c.ock. 

Micheal grunted as the burning started to turn to pleasure and his ass clamped down on his thrusting hardened c.ock. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock harder and faster while enjoying how Micheals ass clamped around his hardened c.ock. 

Micheal whimpered when he realized that his c.ock was now harder than it had ever been. Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out making Micheal writhe underneath him. Micheal grunted as his hot seed flowed out of his hardened c.ock and his ass clenched around Zans hardened c.ock. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock deep letting his hot seed flow into Micheals clenching ass.

Micheal breathed in and out as Zan stilled his actions. He whimpered with each clench of his ass around Zans c.ock. 

Zan ran his hands down Micheals back to his ass cheeks gently massaging his cheeks before lifting Micheals hips off the bed slightly.

Micheal grinded his teeth having hope that Zan was going to pull out of his ass. He couldnt understand how Zan was making him hurt and feel so good at the same time. 

Zan slowly pulled his hardened c.ock giving Micheal the impression that he was done, then thrust his hardened c.ock back inside of his tight ass. 

Micheal grunted in response feeling each inch of Zans large hard c.ock. Zan continued to keep his thrust slow and relished in the way Micheals body responded to him.

Micheal grunted and whimpered in pleasure. His ass clamped down on Zans thrusting hardened c.ock with each thrust of his c.ock in then relaxed long enough for Zan to pull back and thrust back inside of him. "Ohhh . . . "Micheal moaned. He could feel his balls tightening again and knew he was going to cum hard at any moment. 

"Tight . . . "Zan moaned. He thrust his hardened c.ock harder and faster wanting to fill Micheals clenching ass with his hot seed. 

"F.uck"Micheal screamed. His hot seed shot out of his hardened c.ock and his ass continuously clamped around Zans thrusting hardened c.ock. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock deep letting his hot seed flow deep inside of Micheals clenching ass. Stilling his movements, he enjoyed the clenching of his muscles around his c.ock make his semierect c.ock completely hard again.

Micheal couldnt stop the moan of pleasure from escaping his mouth when he felt Zans c.ock become rock hard again. Moving his hand, Zan carefully moved Micheal and himself so they were both laying on their side and he was still buried deep inside of him. 

Micheal thrust his hips back silently begging Zan to f.uck him. He grunted in surprise having hoped that he could move but hadnt expected to be able to move. 

Zan snickered, and said, "Ya wants more?" 

"Yes,"Micheal answered in a thick and husky voice. 

Zan slowly pulled back, then thrust his hardened c.ock in and out of Micheals tight ass.

Micheal grunted in pleasure while thrusting his hips back. 

Zan smirked, knowing he had Micheal right where he wanted him. Moving his hand to Micheals hardened c.ock, he pumped his hardened c.ock in his hand while thrusting his hardened c.ock in and out of Micheals tight ass.

Micheal grunted and whimpered in pleasure as his hot seed shot out of the head of his hard c.ock and his ass clamped down around Zans thrusting hardened c.ock. 

Zan moaned in pleasure as Micheal pulled him over the edge with him and his hot seed shot inside of his clenching ass. He slowly slipped his c.ock out of Micheals clenching ass knowing he had to leave. 

Micheal moaned when Zan slipped his c.ock out of him and gasped when he felt a sharp sudden pain on the side of the head of his c.ock. 

======

Micheal sat up in his bed and gasped for air. "It was just a dream," Micheal whispered. Looking down at the sheets, he saw they were soaked with his sweat and around his c.ock was covered in his cum. Throwing back the covers his hands shook while he moved his hand down to his c.ock. Touching the side of his large mushroom head, he felt something cool against his finger tip. Looking down, his brown eyes doubled in size when he saw a straight silver barbell with a diamond end against the skin of the head of his c.ock. _My ass even feels like that was more than a dream._ Moving his hand away from his c.ock, he laid down on his side and moved his hand letting his finger touch his a.sshole. 

Micheal felt something wet there and slowly moved his hand away. Staring at his finger, he knew that the clear milky substance on his finger was cum. "It was a dream,"Micheal mumbled. He slowly climbed out of bed and whimpered when he stood up. "Why do I feel so sore?" Micheal mumbled. He slowly walked across his bedroom and into his bathroom. Closing the door, he walked over to the tub and reached inside turning on the hot and cold water faucets. _I know about the second set but could Zan possible have more powers than Max that could make him able to manipulate my dreams?_ Pulling up the shower level, he stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain. Moving under the spray of warm water, he sighed knowing that he couldnt talk to Max about what was happening to him. 

=====

Meanwhile in New York, Zan threw the covers off his body and smirked while climbing out of his bed. Waving his hand over his body, he cleaned himself with his powers. Reaching down, he picked up a pair of black jeans that had obviously seen their better days. Stepping into his jeans, he pulled them up his legs and buttoned the buttons. Sitting down on his mattress, he slipped his feet into worn pair of steeled toed work boots. Picking his black t-shirt up, he slipped the shirt over his head and his arms into the sleeves. Getting up from the bed, he walked across the room and grabbed his leather jacket and slipped his arms into the sleeves. 

Opening his bedroom door, Zan stepped out of his room and walked down the hall into the living room where he found Rath sitting on the couch. "Iz gonna head ta Roshell,"Zan said. 

Rath smirked before asking, "Whats in Roshell?"

"Ya dupe, Micheal," Zan answered.

Rath raised his right eyebrow wondering why the sudden interest in his dupe. 

"Iz had his sweet ass in his dreams n Iz wants da real thing,"Zan said. He licked his lips knowing his visit to Roshell was going to be better than any dream. 

Rath snickered before saying, "Has fun. Maybe Iz can finds me a btch while ya in Roshell."

Zan snickered knowing that if he ever dreamed of doing to Rath what he was planning to do to Micheal that Rath would fry his ass. Walking out of the living room, he went over to the front door and opened the door. 

Stepping outside, Zan closed the door and walked down the steps onto the street. Walking over to their trans am and opened the drivers door. Climbing into the car, he closed the door and took the keys out of his leather jacket pocket. Placing the key in the ignition, he turned the key, and brought the engine to life and then shifted the gears putting the car into drive. Checking traffic, he pulled the car onto the road and drove down the street heading out of the city. Driving over the bridge, he said, "Roshell here Iz comes." He snickered, knowing that he was going to be coming a lot after reaching Roshell.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing at the clock, Micheal smiled while thinking, _Finally._ He cleaned the greasy residue from the food that was cooked during the day off of the grill with the spatula. Reaching down, he turned the grill off while tossing the spatula into the sink. Checking the fryer baskets, he reached down pressing the switch to off turning the deep fryers off. He looked around the kitchen to double check that everything that was required by him for his part in closing was done. Turning the lights off, he went into the back and took off his apron. Throwing his apron in his locker, he went into the diner.

"Kitchens done,"Micheal said. 

Maria nodded her head yes while putting the last chair on top of the table. 

"Do you have the Jetta?"Micheal asked. 

"You are not taking my car,"Maria said. 

Micheal rolled his eyes and said,"Dont like you walking home by yourself."

Maria sighed before saying, "I am spending the night with Liz."

Micheal nodded his head and walked over to the door. Maria followed him over to the door and locked the door after he went outside. Micheal walked down the street heading to his apartment. He sighed, feeling tired from the lack of sleep since the night Zan invaded his dreams.

====

Opening his front door, he walked inside and closed the door. Walking through his living room, he thought, _either have Zan f.ucking me in my dreams. Or nightmares where Max didnt change the bones in time and the FBI hauls me away, They throw me into a white padded cell and strapped to a table where they dissect me to determine what I am._ Walking into his bedroom, he remembered having these nightmares before but had thought the nightmares had stopped. Which made him wonder how long Zan had been invading his dreams.

_Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he kicked off his work boots and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dropping the shirt onto the floor, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Pushing his jeans and boxers over his hips and down his legs, he walked across the room and into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door, Micheal went over to the tub and reached inside turning on the hot and cold water faucets. Pulling up the shower level, he stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain. Moving under the spray of warm water, he sighed while enjoying the feel of the water against his skin._

Zan pulled the car over near Micheals apartment and turned the key shutting off the engine. Taking the key out of the ignition, he put the keys inside his jacket pocket while opening the door. Climbing out of the car, he closed the door and walked over to Micheals front door. He was tempted to just use his powers to open the door but wanted to see Micheals reaction when the door was opened. Reaching down with one hand, he adjusted his jeans while knocking on the door with his other hand. 

Micheal had just turned off the water when he heard someone knocking on his front door. Opening the shower curtain, he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked over to the bathroom door and opened the door."Im coming"Micheal yelled. Walking over to the front door, he turned the handle and opened the door. His brown eyes doubled in size when he discovered that the person knocking was none other than Zan. 

_"Havin any dreams?"Zan asked._

"Now Im dreaming while awake,"Micheal mumbled 

Zan snickered and stepped into Micheals apartment. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he closed the door and used his powers to lock the door so only he could open the door. "Ya not dreamin dis time. Iz decided dat Iz wants da real thing." 

Micheal gulped knowing exactly what he meant. 

Zan licked his lips noticing Micheal was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel. His brown eyes followed the droplets of water running down his chest and into the towel. 

Micheal stared at him torn between throwing him out of his apartment and finding out if the real thing was better than the dream. 

Zan smirked while noticing the distinctive bulge where Micheals hard c.ock was hidden underneath the towel. 

"What did you do to me?" Michael asked. 

"Looks like Iz made ya hard," Zan answered in a thick and husky voice. 

Micheal saw raw hunger in Zans brown eyes and stepped back. Trying to ignore his response and said, "You invaded my dreams." 

Zan sighed, having other things in mind other than talking. "Iz was bored one night. N stepped inta ya dreams. Iz coulda lets ya keep havin da same nightmare about a white room." 

Micheal blinked in surprise and asked, "How long?" 

Zan smirked before answering," Abouts a month."Knowing Micheal only remembered the last time since he wanted him to, he said," Iz wanted ya ta remember dis time cause Iz wants da real thing." 

Micheal felt his c.ock jump in response but remained silent.  

"One night. Iz will stop da nightmare n stay outta ya dreams. Den if ya decides ya wants ta be wit me come ta da big apple,"Zan said. 

Micheal stared at Zan half tempted to run out of his apartment. Deciding that he really wanted to know if Zan could make him feel as good as the dreams, he nodded his head yes. 

Stepping closer to Micheal, Zan brought his mouth to Micheals mouth and captured his mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. While their tongues battle, he moves his hand to the towel and tugs on the towel. Dropping the towel onto the floor, he moves his hand to Micheals hardened c.ock causing Micheal to moan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss for air, he pumped Micheals hardened c.ock and said, "Iz wants ya." 

"Bedroom,"Micheal moaned. 

Zan reluctantly stopped pumping Micheals hardened c.ock and let his hand fall to his side. He snickered when Micheal moaned in protest. "Leads da way. Iz wants ta fills ya tight virgin ass wit my hard c.ock,"Zan said in a thick and husky voice. 

_Micheal gulped realizing that there must be certain things that didnt happen in reality while some of the other things had happened. He led Zan out of the living room and to his bedroom._

Zan licked his lips while following him and admiring the view in front of him. 

Micheal could feel Zan watching him and knew his eyes were centered on his ass. Going over to his bed, he asked, "How do you want me,"when he heard the door close. 

Zan walked up behind Micheal and concentrated removing his clothes from his body and his boots from his feet. Wrapping his arms around Micheals waist, he pressed his body into Micheals body letting him feel his hardened c.ock. 

Micheal was unable to stop a moan from escaping his mouth when he felt Zans hardened c.ock pressing into his ass. 

_"Do ya remember da dream?"Zan asked._

Micheal nodded his head yes. Unwrapping his arms from around Micheals body, he concentrated making a leather c.ock ring form at the base of his hardened c.ock. Climbing onto the bed, Micheal lay on his stomach. Climbing onto the bed, Zan spread Micheals legs apart with his knees and took his hardened c.ock into his hand. Lowering his body onto Micheals body, and pressed the head of his hard c.ock into Micheals tight virgin ass. Thrusting his hips, he pushed his hardened c.ock into Micheals tight virgin ass. 

Micheal whimpered while feeling each inch of Zans large hard c.ock. He gasped when there was a sharp pain and Zan was buried deep inside of his ass. 

"Mine"Zan moaned in pleasure. He slowly pulled his hardened c.ock back, then thrust his c.ock back inside of him. 

Micheal whimpered when Zan started to thrust his c.ock in and out of his tight ass. 

_Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out making his head brush against Micheals g-spot._

Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure as the ache from being filled was replace with pleasure. His ass clenched around Zans thrusting hardened c.ock and his balls tightened signaling his release was near. 

Zan moaned in pleasure when Micheals ass clenched around his thrusting hardened c.ock. He thrust his hardened c.ock hard and fast wanting to fill Micheals clenching ass with his hot seed. 

"Zan . . ." Micheal moaned. His hot seed shot out of his hardened c.ock as ass clamped down on Zans c.ock again and again. 

Zan moaned in pleasure while thrusting his hardened c.ock deep inside Micheals clenching ass. His hot seed shot inside of his clenching ass while he moaned," Micheal . . . " Stilling his movements, he enjoyed how Micheals ass continued to clamp down on his hardened c.ock and silently begged him for more. 

_Micheal grunted in protest wanting Zan to thrust his hardened c.ock. Wanting to see what Micheal would do if he thought that they were done, he moved his hands to Micheals hips and lifted his ass slightly while pulling his hardened c.ock back so only the head remained inside of him._

"Dont stop,"Micheal moaned. Zan thrust his hardened c.ock back inside making his head brush against his g-spot. Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure. Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out. "Yesss . . . ooh hh . . ." Micheal moaned. 

"Ya likes dis?Zan asked while thrusting his hardened c.ock in and out.  

"Yesss . . ." Micheal moaned in response. 

Ya ass feels likes it was made for my c.ock" Zan moaned while thrusting his hardened c.ock in and out. 

Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure as his ass clenched around Zans thrusting hardened c.ock. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out making Micheal grunt and moan in pleasure. 

"Zan . . . "Micheal moaned as his hot seed shot out over the bed and his ass clamped down on Zans thrusting hardened c.ock. 

Zan grunted in pleasure when Micheals ass clamped around his thrusting hardened c.ock and his hot seed flowed into his clenching ass. Moving his hand to Micheals hip, he carefully moved their bodies so that they were laying on their sides. 

Sensing Micheal wanted more but at the same time was beat, Zan asked, "Did ya sleep last night?" 

Micheal shook his head no and said, "Had a nightmare." 

"Sleep Iz will makes sure dat nightmare stays gone n wakes ya in a couple hours,"Zan said. Wrapping his arms tightly around Micheals body, he concentrated bringing the covers up over their bodies. 

Micheal sighed in contentment and closed his brown eyes while snuggling into Zans body. 

Zan concentrated blocking that particular nightmare with his powers, then watched Micheal sleep. He licked his lips in anticipation of later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Some couple hours later, Zan decided that Micheal had slept long enough since he had to go back to the city in the morning. He slowly pulled his hardened c.ock back, then thrust his hardened c.ock deep inside of Micheals tight ass.

Micheal moaned in his sleep while thrusting his hips back. 

Zan smirked, seeing that Micheal hadnt opened his eyes. "Whats ya gonna, do, when Iz does this?" He pulled his hardened c.ock back so only the head remained inside of him. 

"Zan . . ." Micheal moaned in frustration. 

Zan stilled his movements wanting Micheal to be awake. 

Micheal opened his eyes when he realized that he wasnt dreaming about Zan but that he was being teased. "Please . . . Zan . . ." Micheal begged. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock back inside, then pulled his hardened c.ock back so only the head remained inside again. 

"I want your c.ock inside of me"Micheal moaned in frustration.

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock back inside of Micheal making him moaned in satisfaction. He moved his hand to Micheals hip and encouraged him to meet his thrusts. 

Micheal met Zans thrust and moaned,"Zan . . .  "His ass clamped down on Zans thrusting hardened c.ock silently begging him to fill him with his hot seed. 

"Micheal . . . "Zan moaned. He thrust his hardened c.ock harder and faster. 

Micheal thrust his hips uncontrollably taking Zans c.ock deeper inside his clenching ass as his hot seed shot out of his large mushroom head. "Zan . . ." Micheal moaned in ecstasy. 

Zan filled Micheal with his hot seed at the same moment and moaned,' Micheal . . . " He slipped his hard c.ock out of Micheals ass a moment later. 

Micheal grunted in frustration while thrusting his hips back. 

"Iz wants ta change positions"Zan said in a thick and husky voice. Moving the pillows around, he leaned back against the pillows and sat down on the bed. 

Micheal moved and sat on the bed next to Zan waiting for him. He looked down at Zans hardened c.ock and licked his lips suddenly wanting to know what he tasted like. 

Zan watched Micheals lip move around his bottom lip and was tempted to ask Micheal to give him a blow job. Not wanting to pressure Micheal into doing something he wasnt ready for he said, "Ya can sit in my lap." 

Micheal nodded his head yes but instead of sitting in his lap he brought his mouth to Zans hardened c.ock. Using his tongue, he slowly licked the liquid substance from the head of Zans hardened c.ock. Liking how Zan tasted, he closed his mouth over the head and sucked hungrily. 

Zan moaned in pleasure and said, "Ya dont have ta. "

Micheal lifted his mouth off of Zans c.ock and said, "I want to." Slipping his mouth back onto Zans head, he closed his mouth and took Zans c.ock completely into his mouth. 

Zan moaned in pleasure and moved his hands into Micheals brown hair.

Micheal thrust his mouth up and down Zans hardened c.ock. He gagged when the head of Zans c.ock touched the back of his throat. 

Zan massaged Micheals scalp and encouraged him to continue. He moaned in pleasure when Micheal continued to thrust his mouth up and down his hardened c.ock. "Just likes dat"Zan moaned. 

Micheal thrust his mouth up and down while pressing his tongue into the vein on his hardened c.ock. Encourage by his moans and grunts of pleasure. He thrust his mouth harder and faster.

Unable to hold back any longer, Zan thrust his hardened c.ock deep into Micheals mouth and filled his mouth with his hot seed while moaning, "Micheal . . ." 

Micheal greedily drank down Zans hot seed, then slipped his mouth off his c.ock. He licked his lips collecting the few drops left there. 

Zan brought Micheals mouth to his mouth and captured his mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he moved his fingers out of Micheals hair.

" I never did anything like that before"Micheal admitted. 

Zan nodded his head yes knowing that everything that they were doing Micheal had never done before. "Ya knows dat was da best blow job Iz ever had"Zan said. 

Micheal raised his right eyebrow and said, "You are just saying that."

 Zan shook his head no and asked, "Ya wants me ta gives ya head?"

Micheal was silent for a moment while trying to decide if he wanted Zan to give him head or to have him f.uck him again. 

Zan decided since he might never get this chance again that he wanted to give Micheal head. He moved and brought his mouth to Micheals hardened c.ock and slowly ran his tongue around his large mushroom head licking up the pre-cum. 

Micheal moaned in surprise not expecting Zan to have just gone down on him since he was asked and still trying to decide.

Zan closed his mouth over the large mushroom head and sucked hungrily. 

"Ohhh . . . "Micheal moaned. He hoped that Zan had felt as good when he gave him head. 

Zan took Micheals hardened c.ock completely into his mouth and sucked hungrily while thrusting his mouth up and down Micheals hardened c.ock.

Micheal moved his hands into Zans spiky brown hair and held his mouth against his body. 

Zan thrust his mouth up and down his hardened c.ock. He pressed his tongue into the vein on Micheals hardened c.ock while thrusting his mouth up and down slightly harder. 

Micheal started to move his fingers and massage Zans scalp. Zan moved his hand down to Micheals balls and gently massaged his balls before pressing three of his fingers into Micheals tight ass. 

"Zan . . ." Micheal moaned. Zan thrust his fingers inside of Micheals tight ass and pumped his fingers in and out. He kept the speed of his fingers at the same pace that his mouth was thrusting up and down Micheals hardened c.ock. 

Micheal ground his ass into Zans fingers desperately wanting more. "Ohhh . . . Zan . . ." Micheal moaned. He grunted in desperation and thrust his hips uncontrollably. 

Zan scrapped his teeth along the vein at the same moment. 

Micheal whimpered, grunted and moaned in pleasure as his ass clamped around Zans thrusting fingers and his hot seed shot into his mouth. 

Zan greedily drank down his hot seed then slipped his mouth of Micheals c.ock and his fingers out of his ass. Bringing his finger to the piercing, he moved his thumb back and forth and looked up into Micheals brown eyes. He noticed his brown eyes had darkened in color, showing him clearly his desire, need and lust in their dark depths.

Micheal breathed in and out trying to calm his rapidly beating heart after another powerful orgasm.

" Do ya like da piercin?"Zan asked. 

Micheal looked down into Zans brown eyes and noticed how they had darkened with desire, need and lust. 

"Iz can takes it away,"Zan said in a thick and husky voice. 

"No. I like it,"Micheal answered in a voice just as thick and husky as his. 

"Epic,"Zan said while moving his hand away from Micheals semierect c.ock. Moving up Micheals body, he laid him back against the bed and lifted his legs placing his knees over his hips. Kissing his way up Micheals chest, he ran the tip of his tongue around his right nipple until it hardened into a tight bud, then switched to his left nipple repeating his actions.

Micheal moaned in pleasure feeling his reaction to Zans tongue go straight to his c.ock and make him rock hard again. 

Zan ran his tongue the rest of the way up Micheals chest and to his mouth. Micheal opened his mouth. The second Zans tongue touched his lips. Zan slipped his tongue inside of Micheals mouth at the same moment Micheal moaned in frustration feeling Zans hardened c.ock at his tight ass. 

Micheal tasted himself on Zans tongue as their tongues met and battled. Breaking the kiss for air, Micheal begged, "Please . . . Zan . . ."

 Zan moved his hips slightly and took his hardened c.ock into his hand. 

Micheal moaned in frustration and begged, "F.uck me. I want you so bad." 

Zan smiled, while slowly filling Micheal with his hardened c.ock. 

Micheal moaned in satisfaction when Zans hard c.ock was buried deep inside of him. 

Zan stilled his movements and said, "Iz gonna unsnaps da c.ock ring dis time cause even wit my alien stamina Iz needs sleep."

Micheal nodded his head yes and frowned knowing that meant Zan would leave in the morning like he promised. 

Zan pulled his hardened c.ock back, then thrust his hardened c.ock back inside of Micheals tight ass making him forget everything other than how good he was feeling.

" Zan . . . "Micheal moaned.

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out making his head brush against Micheals g-spot. 

Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure as his ass clamped down on Zans thrusting hardened c.ock. 

Zan moaned in pleasure burning the feeling of how Micheals ass clamped down around his c.ock into his memory. Thrusting his hardened c.ock harder and faster, he concentrated and dissolving the c.ock ring from around the base of his hardened c.ock. He spilling his seed deep inside of Micheals clenching ass at the same moment 

Micheals hot seed shot out of his hardened c.ock.

" Micheal . . . Zan moaned. 

"Zan . . ." Micheal moaned. 

Zan slipped his c.ock out of Micheals clenching ass a moment later knowing if he stayed inside of him that Micheal would make him hard again.

Micheal moaned in frustration liking the feel of Zan buried deep inside of him.

Zan lifted Micheals legs and rolled onto his side. Micheal turned onto his side and pressed his body back into Zans body so his ass was pressing into his c.ock. Zan brought the covers up over their bodies with his powers and placed his fingers against Micheals temple. "Ya gonna feels some tingling while Iz blocks dat nightmare"Zan said. 

"Kay"Micheal said. 

Zan concentrated using his powers to find and block his nightmares. He was about to back out of Micheals mind when he noticed that Micheals powers had not developed completely like his nor Raths powers so he concentrated giving him his full powers and the ability to control them. Slowly moving out of Micheals mind, he said, "Ya can control ya powers and have my healing powers."

Micheal blinked in surprise and asked, "Why?"

" Whatever ya decides Iz wants ya ta be safe n dats da best way. Just if ya decides ya not gonna come ta me. Dont let da rest of ya crew knows dat ya has all da same powers as dem."Zan said. 

"I cant just come with you?"Micheal asked. 

Zan smiled wanting more than anything for Micheal to just come back to the city with him. To afraid Micheal might change his mind later and blame him, he said, "Iz wants ya ta be sure."

Micheal nodded his head yes and asked, "Stay another night?"

Zan snickered and said, "Iz cant gots stuff in da city ta do N Raths expecting me."

 Micheal growled suddenly feeling jealous. 

"Ya has nothin ta be jealous over. Raths straight. N Iz only wants ya,"Zan said.

Zan wrapped his arms tightly around Micheals body. Micheal snuggled into Zans body enjoying how good Zans arms felt around his body. Zan watched Micheals brown eyes slowly close and burned the memory into his mind. 

Micheal slowly fell asleep in Zans arms. He smiled in his sleep knowing that Zan was watching him sleep. 

Zan watched Micheal sleep for a short while, then carefully unwrapped his arms from around his body and climbed out from under the covers. 

Micheal mumbled in protest as Zan slipped out of his bed. "If Iz stays, Iz aint gonna leave." Zan leaned down and kissed Micheals cheek before turning and walking out of his bedroom. 

Closing the door, Zan sighed but knew that he needed to go before anyone in Roshell could see him. Walking into the living room, he grabbed his worn jeans and quickly pulled the denim up his legs. Moving his hands to the waistband, he buttoned and zipped his jeans, and then picked his shirt up from the floor. He pulled his shirt on while slipping his feet into his work boots. Grabbing his leather jacket, he slipped the jacket on and walked over to the front door. Using his powers, he unlocked the door and stepped outside. Locking the door, he pulled the door closed and slowly walked over to the Trans am. 

Opening the drivers side door, Zan climbed into the car and shut the door. Taking the keys out of his pocket, he put the key in the ignition and turned the key bringing the engine to life. Shifting the gears, he put the car into drive while looking back at Micheals apartment. Iz will be waitin for ya. Dont takes too long. Forcing himself to look away, he checked his mirrors and pulled the car back onto the street. He slowly drove out of Roswell heading back to the city. Seeing the now leaving Roswell sign, he thought, _Iz gonna has ta stops at a rest stop n gets some sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

Micheal slowly opened his brown eyes and sighed knowing Zan was no longer there. Throwing the covers off his body, he walked out of his bedroom in all his naked glory. Going into his kitchen, he picked up the coffee pot and went over to the sink. Turning on the water, he rinsed out the pot and filled the pot with water. Shutting off the water, he poured the water into the back of the coffee maker and set the pot back down. Opening the basket, he took out the old coffee filter and ground and threw them in the garbage. Placing the new filter and grounds in the basket, he turned on the coffee maker.

That can brew while I take a shower. Then I can drink coffee and think about what I want to do and how I can. Micheal groaned in frustration when his c.ock became hard. Looking down at his hardened c.ock. He was reminded again of Zan upon seeing the diamond against his hard head. Can't exactly have Zan right now. Cause hes not here. His hardened c.ock jumped in response to his thoughts about Zan making him growl in frustration. Walking out of his kitchen, he walked through the living room and back into his bedroom. 

The first thing his brown eyes fell upon when Micheal walked back into his bedroom was his bed. An image of him with Zan kneeling on the bed holding his ass while his hardened c.ock moved in and out of his ass flashed before his eyes. Making him groan in frustration and his body ache for Zan to be inside of him. If I can get a flash off my bed from this distance then I certainly cant sleep in my bed. Looking away from the bed, he walked across the room and into the bathroom. Closing the door, he went over to the tub. Reaching inside, he turned on the hot and cold water. Adjusting the water too just the right temperature, he stepped into the tub after pulling up the shower level and closed the shower curtain.

Moving under the spray of warm water, Micheal growled in frustration when the drops came in contact with his hardened c.ock. He took his hardened c.ock into his hand and closed his brown eyes. Pumping his hand along the shaft, he closed his brown eyes and imagined his hand was Zans hand and he was giving him pleasure. His hand pumped harder and faster while seeing Zan vivid and clearly in his mind. Zans brown eyes were darkened with desire like they had last night when he was laying on his back with Zans hardened c.ock buried deep inside of him. His right eyebrow was pierced with a silver captive bead ring near the bottom of his eyebrow. His black sideburns blended into the facial hair that covered the bottom part of his cheek bones and blended into the small goatee on his chin where there was a silver stud labret. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along his bottom lip and revealed a silver skull tongue piercing. 

Micheal thrust his hips uncontrollably at the same moment and his hot seed shot out of his large mushroom head. He breathed in and out trying to calm his rapidly beating pulse and slowly opened his brown eyes. Moving his hand away from his now soft c.ock, he reached down and picked a white washcloth and bar of Dial soap up from the soap caddy. Rubbing the soap into the washcloth, he brought the washcloth to his body with one hand while setting the soap back down. He moved the washcloth over his body slowly covering his body in a thin layer of soap suds. Setting the washcloth down, he moved under the spray of warm water more and let the water rinse away the soap from his body.

Micheal tilted his head back into the spray of warm water. Moving his head back out of the water, he reached down picking the bottle of Pert shampoo up from the tub edge and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. Setting the bottle down, he moved his hands into his hair and massaged his scalp. Titling his head back under the spray of the warm water, he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Slipping his fingers out of his hair, he reached down and shut off the water. Reaching over, he opened the shower curtain and grabbed a white towel off the towel rack. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the tub and walked over to the bathroom door. Opening the door, he stepped back into his bedroom and slowly made his way over to his dresser. 

Opening the third drawer down, Micheal grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans and set them on top of his dresser. Closing the drawer, he opened the second drawer and grabbed a black t-shirt and then closed the drawer. Setting the shirt on top of his jeans, he opened the top drawer taking out a pair of white socks and a pair of white boxers. Closing the drawer, he picked his clothes up and went over to his bed. Setting the clothes down on his end stand, he waved his hand over the bed taking away all the physical evidence from last night. I just thought about removing the cum from my sheets and it was gone. I will have to experiment with my powers to see how different they are now. 

After getting dressed, Micheal picked up his socks and glanced at his bed. If I sit on the bed, Im going to get another flash maybe more vivid this time and be hard again. Bending down, he picked his steeled toed work boots up. Standing back up, he turned around and walked out of his bedroom. Going into his living room, he sat on the couch and slipped his socks onto his feet and then slipped his feet into his work boots. Getting up from the couch, he went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Pouring coffee into his mug, he set the pot back down and poured Tabasco into his mug. Setting the Tabasco down, he picked his mug up and walked out of the kitchen.

Sitting back down on the couch, Micheal sipped his coffee and started to think. What holds me to Roswell? Only one person came to mind, Maria. He smiled but knew deep in his heart that with her all there had ever been were kisses. Sure she made me hard. But I never felt like I did last night. Or today for that matter. All I want to do is get on my bike and go to him. He sighed knowing that as simple as that seemed nothing was ever simple. Max insists we all have to stick together. I cant be here and there at the same time. I dont feel like I need his permission to leave. When I leave, he will harass Maria for information. She was there for me when I needed her for Hank. I want her to know that she can always come to me as a friend. 

Getting up from the couch, Micheal walked into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser. Reaching inside, he took out an envelop which he had set aside for his bills. Looking inside of the envelop, he growled in frustration when he saw there was only forty dollars. I had more than that didnt I? Micheal brought his hand to his right eyebrow and scratched his eyebrow. I did. I had to replace the brake line and brakes on my bike. He sighed knowing that wouldnt be enough money to get there. I need money after too. I cant just live off Zan. I can worry about that when I get there. Im sure Zan wouldnt mind me living with him. 

Taking his wallet out of his back pocket, Micheal opened his wallet and put the envelope inside his wallet. Closing his wallet, he tucked his wallet into his back pocket. Walking over to his closet, he grabbed an old backpack and walked back over to his dresser. He grabbed a couple pairs of socks and boxers, and then closing the drawer. Opening the next drawer, he took out a couple of t-shirts, and then closed that drawer and opened the next drawer down. Taking out three pairs of jeans, he closed the drawer and stuffed all the clothes into the backpack. 

Looking around his bedroom, Micheal double checked his room not wanting to leave any indication where he had gone. Stepping out of his room, he closed the door and went into his kitchen. Picking up his phone, he dialed Marias cell number and waited for her to answer. 

Maria answered her cell and said, "You cant use the Jetta."

 Micheal shook his head in annoyance and said, "I dont want the Jetta."

" What do you want then?"Maria asked. 

Micheal sighed, knowing he had called her for two reasons. "Where are you?"Micheal asked. 

"Sitting in the Jetta. Outside your apartment"Maria said. 

Micheal stared at his phone after Maria hung up her cell. He walked into his living room at the same moment Maria walked into his apartment.

"Where you coming to see me?"Micheal asked. 

Maria noticed the backpack in his hand and asked, "Going somewhere?"

Micheal nodded his head yes and sat down on his couch. 

Maria sat down on the couch next to Micheal and waited for him to start talking. 

Micheal ran his hands through his brown hair while wondering where to start. "Please dont say anything to anyone about anything I tell you."Micheal said. 

"I wontMaria said. Ive been having these dreams but didnt remember them until yesterday,"Micheal said. 

"About Isabel?"

Micheal shook his head no and said, "About Maxs dupe, Zan."

Maria stared at Micheal and forced herself to remain silent.

"Zan came to see me last night. I was with him and I want to be with him. So I am going to leave,"Micheal said. 

"With him as in sexually?"Maria asked.

Micheal nodded his head yes and said, "Im not telling you this to hurt you."

Maria smiled before saying, "Youre not hurting me. I have accepted you and I were not meant to be. What you said now about Isabel not being the reason makes sense now. Im just going to miss you." 

Micheal smiled causing Maria to stare at him for a moment. 

"Being with him might be a good thing,"Maria said.

Micheal blinked in surprise and said, "Huh."

" You smiled"Maria said. 

"Oh"Micheal said. 

Maria knew there was something he wanted to ask her but at the same time didnt want to ask. She reached into her purse and took out forty dollars. "Here"Maria said. 

Micheal took the cash and said, "Im sorry to ask."

" You didnt"Maria said. 

"I was going to"Micheal said. 

Maria nodded her head yes. 

Micheal was quiet for a moment before, he said, "Max is going to try getting you to tell him where I went."

"You didnt tell me"Maria said. 

"Im just afraid Max might lose it and try pulling his King s.hit with you."Micheal said. 

Maria reached into her purse and handed him her cell phone. "Just tell me the city and I will call you if I need you,"Maria said.

"The big apple,"Micheal said. 

Marias green eyes lite up in delight and she said, "Want a rider?"

" I have to do this on my own,"Micheal said. 

"I know"Maria said. 

"If you decide, you want to come to the city after me. I hear my dupe, Rath is single,"Micheal said. 

Maria giggled and said, "Would he look just like you? Is he straight? "

"Zans a punk version of Max. So I am assuming Rath is into punk too. Yes. Zan said that Rath is straight."Micheal said while trying not to laugh. 

"Ill call you when I get to the city. I was planning on going soon. Now at least I will know someone."Maria babbled. 

Micheal smirked and asked, "What are you going to tell the others so they dont call your cell?"

" That I lost it"Maria answered.

Micheal smiled knowing, everyone would believe that Maria lost her cell phone. Opening the front pocket on the backpack, he put the cell phone inside and zipped the zipper. 

Maria was sad to see Micheal leaving but knew she would see him again. "You should go now. Max and Liz had something planned"Maria said. 

Micheal smiled, hoping that would give him plenty of time to get far enough away where Max couldnt follow him. 

Maria stood up and waited for Micheal to stand.

Micheal stood up and she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and said," Guess I can pay you back if you are going to be coming to the city." 

Stepping out of his arms, Maria said, "Yep."

Micheal smirked, while watching her leave his apartment. Picking his backpack up from the floor, he looked around making certain he didnt miss something. Walking over to the door, he grabbed his leather jacket, and slipped his arms into the sleeves. Picking up his helmet, he opened the door and stepped out of his apartment. Closing the door, he walked over to his bike and attached his backpack to the back. Swinging his legs over the bike, he pulled on his helmet and started the engine. Kicking up the kick stand, he pulled his bike onto the road and drove away without a backwards glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Micheal sighed when he saw the lights of the city in front of him. It took me three days to get here. Now how do I find Zan? Following the road into the city, he pulled his bike over in front of Jerrys Pizza Palace. He looked up and down the street having no idea where to start looking for him. He couldnt have given me an addressMicheal growled in frustration. Suddenly, he felt a familiar feeling go through his body almost as if he could sense Zan was near. Turning the key, he shut the engine off and swung his legs off his bike. Pulling his helmet off, he stepped onto the sidewalk and walked down the street. 

The feeling in his gut got stronger while Micheal walked down the street. He stopped in front of an old run down house which he would have thought to be abandoned if there hadnt been a light on in one of the rooms. Zan didnt have my address so he must have sensed me like I am sensing him now. Walking over to the building, he opened the porch door and stepped onto the porch. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to come answer while hoping that person would be Zan. 

Rath glanced over at Zan and said, "Ya expectin someone?"

Zan shook his head no and growled, "Iz missin Micheal so much now Iz can feel him when he aint here."

Rath raised his right eyebrow while getting up from his worn black leather recliner. "Ya knows maybe dats him."

 Zan huffed and said, "Iz wish."

" Why dont ya go gets da door n see?"Rath asked. 

Zan shook his head no and said, "Probably some btch lookin for ya."

Rath shook his head while walking out of the living room and to the front door. Opening the front door, he smirked when he saw Micheal was the one that had knocked. 

Micheal stared at Rath for a moment feeling like he was looking in the mirror except for the Mohawk, facial hair, piercings and tattoos. 

Rath motioned for Micheal to come inside and closed the door after him. Leading Micheal into the living room, Rath said, "Da door was for ya."

 Zan looked up and grinned when he saw Micheal standing next to Rath. 

Micheal let his brown eyes drink in the sight of Zan before him. 

Rath shook his head and said, "Night,"while walking out of the living room. 

"Night"Zan said while getting up from the couch.

"I didnt tell Max or anyone that I was coming here. Cause Max would try telling me I had to stay in Roswell with him, Isabel and Tess. Some shit about how we need to stick together."Micheal said. 

Zan walked over to Micheal and said, "Did ya tell anyone?"

Micheal nodded his head yes and answered, "My ex, Maria."

" Iz dont care who ya told just dat ya here,"Zan said. 

Micheal smiled before saying, "I told Maria she might like Rath."

Zan snickered and said, "Rath hates being set up." He brought his mouth to Micheals mouth and captured his mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he said, "We can talk later."

Micheal nodded his head yes and said, "Sounds good to me."

 Zan led Micheal out of the living room and down the hall to his bed room. Going into the room, he closed the door and concentrated removing their clothes and boots from their bodies. 

Micheal went over to the bed and laid down on his back. When his head come in contact with the pillows, he remembered how little sleep he had gotten since Zan had come to see him. 

Zan walked over to the bed and spread Micheals legs as he climbed onto the bed. He noticed Micheal looked tired and said, "Ya wanna sleep first?"

Micheal lifted his head up off the pillows and shook his head no. "I want you inside of me so bad. I just dont think I can go more than once . . . I used my bike to get here."

Zan reached over and picked up a tube of lube. Squeezing some onto his forefinger, he said, "We have all da time in da world since ya staying."

Micheal smiled and said, "Yep. "

Zan lifted Micheals legs and placed his knees over his hips. Spreading his ass cheeks, he slowly pushed his finger inside of Micheals tight ass. 

Micheal moaned in pleasure and frustration instantly wanting more than his fingers. 

Zan slipped another one of his fingers inside of him and thrust his fingers in and out. 

"Zan . . ." Micheal moaned in frustration. 

Zan snickered while slowly slipped his fingers out of Micheals tight ass. He took his hardened c.ock into his hand and said, "Ya wants dis?"

Micheal growled in frustration when Zan pressed his c.ock into him but didnt enter him. "Yes"Micheal answered in a thick and husky voice. 

Zan thrust his hips forward slowly filling Micheal with his hardened c.ock. 

Micheal moaned in pleasure as their bodies became one again. 

"Iz missed dis,"Zan said in a thick and husky voice. 

"Me too," Micheal moaned.

Zan slowly pulled his hardened c.ock back, then thrust his hips making his hardened c.ock thrust in and out of Micheals tight ass. 

Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure. He loved how Zans hardened c.ock made him feel. Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out making his large mushroom head brush against his g-spot. 

"Zan . . . Micheal moaned in pure pleasure as his ass clamped down on his hardened c.ock. 

"Iz loves how my c.ock feels when ya muscles clamp around my c.ock,"Zan moaned in pleasure. 

"Feels . . . good . . ."Micheal said between grunts of pleasure. His ass clamped down with each thrust of Zans hardened c.ock inside of him. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he was gonna cum.

Watching the pleasure on Micheals face and his brown eyes darken to almost black, Zan knew that Micheal was about to cum. He thrust his hips harder and faster making his hardened c.ock go deeper. 

"Zan . . . "Micheal screamed. His hot seed shot out of his large mushroom head and he thrust his hips as his ass clamped down on Zans hardened c.ock. 

"Micheal . . . "Zan screamed. He thrust his hardened c.ock deep inside of Micheals clenching ass and filled him with his hot seed.

Micheal grunted in pleasure as he felt Zans hot seed flow into his clenching ass. 

Zan slowly slipped his c.ock out of Micheal and moaned in frustration. 

 

Micheal moaned in frustration wanting Zan and him to still be one. 

Zan placed Micheals legs back on the mattress and waved his hand over his c.ock. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arms around Micheals body and brought him into his arms.

Micheal snuggled into Zans body and sighed in contentment. 

Zan pulled the covers up over their bodies and brought his mouth to Micheals mouth. He captured Micheals mouth in a passionate kiss and then broke the kiss when air became an issue. 

"This time when I wake up I will still be in your arms"Micheal said. 

Zan nodded his head yes and said, "Iz wanted ta stay."

" I wanted you to stay"Micheal said. 

"Now ya here"Zan said. 

Micheal frowned and said, "I need to find a job."

 Ya knows how ta makes drinks?Zan asked. 

Micheal nodded his head yes and said, "My foster father was a drunk." 

"Ya gots somethin against alcohol then?"Zan asked. 

Micheal shook his head no and said, "Not really."

" Rath n Iz owns a night club, Da Haunt ya could bartend or be a bouncer"Zan suggested. 

Micheal was silent for a moment before saying, "But then you are paying me."

Zan understood that Micheal was saying he didnt want Zan to support him and said, "Nah. We take da money dat comes in and split it between us. Ya is my partner in life so Iz dont see anything wrong wit dat. But if ya wants ta do ya own thing den Iz got no problems wit dat either."

" I was a cook at the diner. I wanted to find another job like that"Micheal said. 

"Epic"Zan said. 

Micheal smirked as Zan started to run his hand up and down his back. His eye lids started to flutter closed as sleep started to over take his body. 

Zan watched Micheal slowly fall asleep n said, Sleep we have da rest of our lives ta gether.

Micheal smiled and snuggled into Zans body more. 

Zan watched Micheal sleep and vowed no one was ever going to come between them and pitied the fool that tried. Ya mine. Now and forever N Iz protects my own. 

Micheal sensed Zans thoughts and mumbled, "Mine," in his sleep. 

Zan smiled, liking the sound of ownership that come from his lovers mouth about him. He knew that he was just as bad and realized at that moment that he had fallen hard for him. He watched Micheal sleep in his arms until he could no longer keep his eyes open. The last thought on his mind before sleep over took, his body was, We have the rest of our lives together. 

 

The End


End file.
